


Mord

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [24]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Triangles, M/M, Not Happy, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Denn im Türrahmen stand ein über und über mit Blut beschmierter junger Mann. Selbst der Regen draußen hatte ihn nicht reinwaschen können.„Ich möchte einen Mord melden.“, wisperte er heiser.
Relationships: ?/?
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203
Kudos: 2





	Mord

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Ihr da draußen!!
> 
> Widmung: Dunames  
> Als Dankeschön für Deine liebe Mail*knuddel*  
> Is aber leider wieder ne Death- Sorry^^°
> 
> Nix meins und Geld bekomm ich auch keins.
> 
> „wörtl. Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’

Es war einer jener verregneten Tage.  
Das Wasser lief in Strippen vom Himmel.  
Und schon seit Tagen kleidete er sich in regnerisches Grau.

Nicht einmal die Verbrecher trauten sich bei diesem Wetter auf die Straße.

Dementsprechend ruhig war es auch bei uns auf der Wache. 

Gelangweilt in meinen Bürostuhl gelehnt, gönnte ich mir hin und wieder einen Zug meines Zigarellos. Das einzige Laster, welches ich hatte.

Die Spätschicht hatte ich schon längst nach Hause geschickt.  
Jetzt wartete ich auf die Nachtschicht.   
Aber auch die würde ich wieder nach Hause schicken.

Heute würde eh nichts mehr passieren.

Nicht bei dem Wetter. 

Wie sehr sollte ich mich täuschen...

Kaum den letzten Zug getan und mit der einen Hand schon dabei das Zigarello auszudrücken, schwang meine Bürotür auf und knallte mit viel Schwung gegen die Wand.

Unwirsch über diese unhöfliche Störung schaute ich auf... und mir blieb die Schimpftirade sprichwörtlich im Halse stecken. 

Denn im Türrahmen stand ein über und über mit Blut beschmierter junger Mann. Selbst der Regen draußen hatte ihn nicht reinwaschen können.

„Ich möchte einen Mord melden.“, wisperte er heiser.

Wenn es um uns herum nicht so ruhig gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihn wohl kaum verstanden. 

Noch leicht neben mir, bat ich ihn herein.   
Schließlich stand mir nicht jeden Tag ein blutüberströmter Mann gegenüber. 

Um meine Nervosität zu kaschieren, entzündete ich ein neues Zigarello, während er meiner Aufforderung Folge leistete. 

Als er endlich saß, räusperte ich mich.  
Ich sah, wie er unter diesen unerwarteten Laut zusammenzuckte.

Auf mich wirkte er gar nicht wie ein Mörder.  
Eher wie jemand, der ...

„Also, was ist geschehen?“, versuchte ich mich so sanft wie möglich zu erkundigen.

Er vernahm meine Stimme und hob den Blick.  
Und mir war, als würde ich nur noch Scherben seines Seins in diesen einstmals wohl wunderschönen Tiefen sehen. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wie er es geschafft hat,“, fing er mit etwas rauer Stimme seine Erzählung an. „Doch irgendwie schaffte er es sich Zugang zu unserem Haus und somit zu meinem Zimmer zu verschaffen.

Eines Nachts wachte ich auf und fand mich an mein Bett gefesselt wieder.   
Vollkommen entblößt. Geknebelt.  
Ihm hilflos ausgeliefert. 

Und er nutzte seine Macht. 

Ließ mich immer wieder spüren, dass er der Dominantere war.   
Zumindest in diesen Momenten. 

Er fiel über mich her.  
Schlug seine Krallen und Zähne in mich tief hinein und riss mich blutig. 

Des Tags verhielt er sich wie immer.   
Keiner merkte etwas. 

Er trieb sowohl mich wie auch sich immer weiter.

Ich ekelte mich inzwischen vor mir selber.   
Ich wagte es nicht, mich meinem wirklichen Geliebten zu nähren.   
Obwohl ich ganz genau erkennen konnte, wie das Strahlen in seinen Augen von Tag zu Tag abnahm. 

Aber ich schämte mich.  
Fürchtete mich vor seinem Blick, wenn er erst mal die Spuren meines nächtlichen „Besuchers“ an mir bemerkte.

Da er kein Ende fand, mich zu demütigen, kehrte er immer wieder zurück.   
Er drohte mir damit sich an meinem geliebten Wesen gütlich zu tun, falls ich es jemals wagen sollte, mich zu wehren. 

Das konnte ich nicht zulassen.

Also verschloss ich allen Hass und Groll in mir.   
Ganz tief.

Doch auch ich erreiche einmal meine Grenzen.“

Hier endete er vorerst.   
Vollkommen erschüttert hockte ich auf meinem Stuhl.  
Ich kann mir denken, was jetzt folgen würde.   
Doch wirklich verübeln konnte ich es ihm nicht.  
Wie würde ich denn reagieren, wenn mich jemand so misshandeln würde?

Er holte einmal tief Luft und starrte wieder mit leerem Blick auf die Wand hinter mir:

„Ich hatte mir für heute Abend vorgenommen, nicht einzuschlafen.  
Mich, wenn er sich mir heute wieder nähren würde, auf ihn zu stürzen.  
Ihn zu würgen. Ihm sein Lebenslicht zu nehmen.

Wie erwartet hörte ich auch das verstohlene Öffnen meiner Tür.   
Und da überkam es mich wie im Rausch.  
Mit einem Wutschrei stürzte ich mich auf ihn.  
Umfasste mit meinen Händen seine Kehle.   
Drückte zu.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, stand mir mein Peiniger schadenfroh grinsend gegenüber. Fassungslos schaute ich auf die Person, welche unter mit lag. Inzwischen regungslos. 

Es war mein Geliebter. 

Ich konnte mich weder rühren, noch konnte ich einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ich merkte, wie er immer Näher kam. Kurz vor mir zum stehen kam. Sich hinunter beugte und mir lächelnd ins Ohr flüsterte: „Nun gehörst du ganz und gar mir. Nichts wird dich jemals wieder von mir fortreißen können. Absolut nichts.“

Dann sah ich vor meiner Nase ein Messer aufblitzen.  
Zärtlich setzte er es an meinen Hals.  
Strich vorsichtig mit der Klinge drüber.   
Entlockte meiner Haut ein kleines Rinnsal meines Blutes.

Genüsslich leckte er davon.

Das brachte mich wieder zu mir. 

Mein Geliebter lag tot neben uns und dieser Kerl wollte seine Gelüste an mir befriedigen?

Wieder fing ich an mich zu wehren. 

Es entbrannte ein Handgemenge.   
Denn wer das Messer sein Eigen nennen konnte, war eindeutig klar im Vorteil. 

Schließlich konnte ich mich durchsetzen.  
Die Wut und Trauer hatte mich wohl mit einem Adrenalinschub versorgt, so dass ich ihm endlich körperlich überlegen war. 

Ich erkannte das Entsetzen in seinen Augen, als ich mit dem Messer in der Hand über ihn kniete. Damit hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet. 

Regungslos sah ich zu, wie er verblutete.   
Wie das Saphir immer dunkler wurde und schließlich erstarb.

Seine letzten Worte lauteten:

„Ich habe dich geliebt. Und da ich dich nicht anders bekommen konnte, habe ich mir dich einfach genommen...“

Mir war jetzt egal, weshalb er so gehandelt hatte.  
Es war inzwischen bedeutungslos. 

Der einzige Gedanke, der mir durch den Kopf hallte, war:

‚Ich habe meinen Aibou getötet.’“

Damit endete er.

Das Zigarello, welches ich im Banne seiner Erzählung aus der Hand in den Aschenbecher getan hatte, war schon längst zu Asche geworden.

Und diesmal war es das endgültige Ende. 

Denn er rutschte von seinem Stuhl.

Schnell war ich an seiner Seite. 

Alles was ich zu sehen bekam, war sein friedvolles Lächeln und das Wispern: „Aibou, jetzt bin ich wirklich bei dir...“

Dann schloss er seine Augen und der Kopf neigte sich ein wenig zur Seite. 

Erst jetzt fiel mir seine Seite auf.

Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit schon umklammert gehabt.   
Ich hatte mir nichts dabei gedacht.  
Nun wurde mir klar, dass er sich bei dem Kampf um das Messer verletzt haben musste.

**Author's Note:**

> Das wars!
> 
> Wieder absolut deprimierend- Entschuldigt bitte!
> 
> Bis denne
> 
> kessM


End file.
